


Peri Scares Me

by TheLovelyFlabebeDiamond



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyFlabebeDiamond/pseuds/TheLovelyFlabebeDiamond
Summary: "All that blood looks good on you. It really brings out your eyes!" Peri calmly stated, turning to face Kamui."Thanks," he replied, then she passed out.





	Peri Scares Me

    Kamui pants as he walks around the makeshift camp, checking on his armies after their latest encounter with the Hoshidans. It had been a particularly rough and tiring battle, he just hoped there were no casualties.

    "Kamui, darling!" He heard from behind him, he turned around and saw Camilla sauntering towards him, her hair catching the breeze and flowing behind her.

    "Yes, Big Sister?" He inquired as he noticed her wide smile.

    "I am pleased to report that there were no casualties and all of the injured will make a full recovery," she stated, then, stopping in front of him she added, "though, Peri is quite injured and I don't think Felicia can handle it, you might want to help her. Now, I must find Xander, he is distraught I simply must comfort him. Farewell.'

    "Bye, Camilla," He replied. As he made his way towards the infirmary, he spotted Elise, her blonde pigtails wildly flapping about, carrying staves for herself and the other healers. Suddenly, he heard a pitiful, childish voice screaming.

    "I don't wanna'!" The voice, who he recognized as Peri's, said.

    "You have to sit still!" Felicia frantically shouted, trying with all her might to push Peri down on the cot, as Kamui walked in.

    "Stop, stop, STOPIT!" Peri screams back, her face a mask of bloodlust and rage.

    "Peri, calm down!" Kamui barked, as he jumped in to help Felicia hold Peri down.

    "Ima kill 'em all," Peri sobbed, thrashing about, "they'll all die! Every single ONE!" Felicia started crying when she saw all the blood soaking into hers and Kamui's clothing and spattering all over their faces.

    "Stop, Peri!" Kamui ordered, Peri froze. In that instant Felicia went to work, she grabbed a stave and started to chant quickly.

    "All that blood looks good on you. It really brings out your eyes!" Peri calmly stated, as she turned to face Kamui.

    "Thank you," he replied, then she passed out.

    

*(Later)*

 

    "Peri scares me," Felicia said as she and Kamui walked out of the tent, where a sleeping Peri lay, after hours of healing.

    "She is very unique," Kamui replied.

    "That's what I love about her," Felicia stated wistfully, staring longingly at Peri.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all the people who read my first fanfic! Here's my second, in my opinion it's far better than the last.


End file.
